FanFiction Training Story
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: This story is a training story, that's why it's for future writers of FanFiction.


**FanFiction** **Training Story**

**Made by Darius Kamron Whitehead (JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia), the FanFiction writer.**

**As requested by Darius Matthews and his studio workers.**

**NOTE: This is a SpongeBob parody of the Krusty Krab Training Video.**

_(Montage of aspects of FanFiction are shown, starting the story)_

Darius Matthews, as the narrator, begins, "Welcome aboard. If you're reading this, then let me be the first to say, "Congratulations." He says, as a rainbow appears above the word. Cut to Toadette.

"You've recently been hired on FanFiction and this is your official day of training." Narrator Darius Matthews said.

"Can I make a story now?" Toadette asked the narrator.

"Oh no. You've got a lot to learn before you're ready to start a story." The narrator said. "As you can see by this graph..."

Cut to the giraffe. Narrator Darius Matthews clears his throat.

"Graph!" The graph is shown. The FanFiction logo is moving up. "You have been signed up in one of the most successful websites on the internet."

Scene cuts to picture of Darius Whitehead with his FanFiction account.

"No, the story of a FanFiction account is the story of one guy's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination, and busyness. But mostly the busyness." Narrator Darius Matthews continued on.

The scene then cuts to a FanFiction logo sliding to the right and stopping on the screen, followed by sparkles.

"From Humble Beginnings." Narrator Darius Matthews begun as the scene cuts to Mr. Whitehead as a teenage boy, walking up to his Android, and logging in to FanFiction. "You may think that Mr. Darius K. Whitehead, owner of his FanFiction and FictionPress account JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia, has always been the biggest writer he may be today." Darius Matthews said. "And you're right."

The scene then cuts to a tired Mr. Whitehead. Narrator Darius Matthews continued. "After Mr. Whitehead had the David Morgan-Mar incident back then, he then stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. But then his luck changed when he acquired some well-done improved stories and with a few miner alterations, JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia was born." as Mr. Whitehead then did a few changes to his account. And we can hear the sound of a baby crying in the background.

Cut to the FanFiction logo with a light shining on it. Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Sounds like a lot of..."

Maisy Mouse interrupted, "Stupidity!"

Narrator Darius Matthews continued, "Sounds like a lot of..."

Maisy Mouse interrupted again, "Stupidity!"

Narrator Darius Matthews continued, "Sounds like a..."

Maisy Mouse kept interrupting. "Stupidity!" Scrolls over to Maisy yelling, "Stupidity!"

Somebody off screen throws a block of cheese at her, knocking her unconscious.

Scrolls back to the FanFiction Logo.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Sounds like a lot of stupidity to make over a little FanFiction logo, right?" He chuckles. "Wrong!"

Cut to the FanFiction logo sliding to the right again.

"FanFiction today."

Scene cuts to a series of close-ups that have been changed on the FanFiction site. Then the scene cuts to a view of JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia again and his stories he has written.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "To keep up with today's demanding authors, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in all these short/long stories."

Darius Whitehead (that's me) goes to his profile, "This here's my profile filled with lots of stuff." He's now looking at his stories. "Here you can see my stories that I've written and requested by my workers. Don't kick me out!" He's now sees some of his favorite authors he followed. "These are the favorite authors I followed." He then sees his favorite stories. "And here you can see my favorite stories I enjoyed the most." He says. "Now are you gonna write me something or just stand there and be lazy because The Lazy Song by may bring you down."

Now cut to Toadette who is standing there with all these FanFiction stuff.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn't it?" The stuff then spins around. "Well, luckily for you, Mr. Whitehead's fear of Bobby Jim keeps the number of stories in check." Stuff then disappears and Toadette floats to the right. The scene then changes to Toadette standing next to Matthew Madson near the laptop. "But if modernization is the heart of FanFiction, then writers are the authors and reviewers."

Close-up of Toadette. "Let's see what you've got what it takes. Hmmm, kind, confident, and a smile that says, "Hello, fans! May I be in your stories?" You've got the makings of a good writer, Toadette. But for every good writer, there is one who is not so good." Close-up of Matthew Madson reading his stories. "Let's see. Inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eyes." Then there's a close-up of his updated profile. "Look carefully at the "I Really Wish I Weren't Here Right Now" profile that he's updated. There's a name for writers like this. But we'll call him Matthew.

Matthew Madson said, "I'm wanting to write my own fan story, right, Mr. Whitehead?

Mr. Whitehead (off-screen) said, "Sorry, can't hear you!"

Scene cuts to a FanFiction logo sliding on the right.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Training."

"Does this mean I get to make my own story now?" Toadette asked the narrator.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "No, you can't make your own story without understanding the phrase, PEOF."

"PEOF?" Toadette was confused.

"Once you understand PEOF, you'll understand your place at the FanFiction site. But what does PEOF mean?" Narrator Darius Matthews said. Toadette shrugged her arms. "It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. People Enjoy Our Fics." Narrator Darius Matthews said.

"Oh! PEOF." Toadette smiled proudly.

"Looks like Toadette understands PEOF." Narrator Darius Matthews said. The scene cuts to a frog named Leap on his laptop seeing a story he once read. "Here's a typical frog reader, I wonder what he does. Well, if we just remember PEOF, we can figure it out."

"Boy, I like this story. I think I'm gonna..." Leap said, and the screen freezes to a quiz.

"Do you think he's going to...

A - Review your story

B - Favorite it

C - Follow you?" Narrator Darius Matthews said.

The screen then unfreezes and the quiz is gone.

"Follow this user." Leap said.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Aw, PEOF, you never let us down!" Scene cuts to a giant FanFiction logo. "Now that you understand PEOF, I bet you're ready to make a story!"

"Story!" Toadette then chased the story around, but once she pounced on it, a Thwomp then squashed her flat.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Ha-ha! Not so fast, Eager McBeaver. We haven't even talked about the story guidelines." Scene cuts to the guidelines. "Every fan writer and original writer must comply with a strict set of story guidelines." Scene then cuts to Toadette. "Okay, Toadette, are you ready for your story to be written? A good writer always follows the rules thoroughly. Be sure to take caution of what you do. And don't forget about the original writers. And make sure you agreed to their content terms." Toadette then read and agreed to them. "Alright, let's see that story!" Darius Matthews said as Toadette showed the story to him.

"Now that's a masterpiece!" Narrator Darius Matthews chuckled. "After making sure your story removes some errors. Your grammar is clear of any errors that you have seen, and your spell-check has been improved. Now you're ready for story to be read!" Toadette was filled with joy.

Cut to Matthew Madson, who is sleeping in bed. "Now let's see how Mr. Matthews gets ready for his story." He is still sleeping in bed and we can hear the snoring noises that he's making. "Remember, no writer wants to be lazy."

The FanFiction logo appears on the screen again. "Now that you followed their guidelines, I bet you're still ready to make another story!"

Toadette is filled with glee. She yells in excitement, "I'm ready!" and splits herself into two Toadettes. "I'm ready!" She then splits himself into more Toadettes while yelling, "I'm ready!" More Thwomps squash all of the Toadettes flat.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Whoa there. We have a few more topics to cover first." Scene cuts to Mr. Whitehead's profile that was there the last time. "Your Profile."

Scene then cuts to Toadette making some of her changes on the top of her FanFiction profile. "It's important to keep your profile tidy and free of stories. But a clean profile is only part of the job." Scene cuts to Toadette thinking of a FanFiction story in a thought bubble of hers. "To make the vision in your head a reality, you'll need supplies. And a good writer always keeps their supplies well-organized." Toadette then opens her community on the profile of hers. "Very nice, Toadette. Not a pickle out of place."

Toadette then peeks out the studio door. "Now let's see how Matthew Madson keeps his profile."

Matthew Madson's profile is covered with all the community categories that he made himself and there's a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on it. He is still sleeping but then wakes up. His laptop then lands on top of his face.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Don't worry, Mr. Madson. Toadette can cover for you." Scene then cuts to Toadette next to the grill. "Now that your profile's up and running, perhaps you're ready to make your world's most famous story!" Toadette then barks like a dog then runs around her room. Narrator Darius Matthews laughs. "Calm down. There's plenty of time left. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job."

The chair that Mr. Whitehead sits on is shown.

"Interfacing with Mr. Whitehead." Narrator Darius Matthews says.

Scene cuts to Toadette walking up to Mr. Whitehead in his own room.

"Mr. Whitehead, can you do a request for me?" Toadette asked.

"No." Mr. Whitehead says.

"Good job, Toadette." Narrator Darius Matthews said.

"Can I make my own story now?" Toadette walked up to the camera.

Scene cuts to Toad walking to his own laptop and tapping on the FanFiction logo.

"Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the good reviewer. Or as we like to say, the "opinion reviewer"!" Narrator Darius Matthews said.

Toad stops. "Who said that? Are you a ghost?"

"Like kind, kindness to a heart, the reviewer is what makes FanFiction and FictionPress strong and alive." Narrator Darius Matthews said.

Toad runs up to Matthew Madson. "Mr. Madson, your ceiling is talking to me!"

Matthew Madson says, "Are you gonna review my story or just make buddies with the paneling?"

Toad is trying to remember Matthew's story, "Uh...I'll make a...uh...uh...ah..." Toad then falls asleep and snores until Matthew snaps at him causing him to wake up. "Huh, what's that?"

Matthew Madson said to Toad, "Toad, go be stupid somewhere else.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "Ah-ah-ah, Matthew. Remember what Mr. Whitehead says."

A cut-out of Mr. Whitehead and the sentence "The writer is always right!" are seen. "The writer is always right!"

Cut back to the two.

"The ceiling is right, Matthew. You're not a very good writer." Toad said.

"Fine. May I please have you write a review?" Matthew asked.

"I'll review something like...uhhh..." Toad then drones again as Matthew gets mad and grabs his laptop.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "We'll check on these two later." Scene then cuts to a siren. "Right now, it's important that we discuss an emergency situation!"

Scene then cuts to Toadette standing by her story looking around for something. "Like a bully stealing your lunch, many consider authors to get laughed at. And as they get laughed at, they know there's a troll writer around here. So it's up to you to be the watchful eyes of..." The story moves as it has metal legs that come out of it and walk off. "What's this?" Bobby Jim has stolen Toadette's story. "It's Mr. Whitehead's bully, Bobby Jim!"

Bobby Jim says, "Eat my microscopic story, Darius! Your secret story is finally mine!"

Scene then cuts to Toadette with a face of shock.

Narrator Darius Matthews said, "He's stealing your story! What are you gonna do, Toadette?"

Toadette screams and runs around the studio. Mr. Whitehead walks up to Bob Jim as he and the story are going really slow.

"You'll never catch me, Darius! Not after I switch into maximum overdrive!" Bob Jim whips the story into going faster, but only slightly. "Hi-ya!" The story's mechanical legs are whirring. Mr. Whitehead grabs the story with Bob Jim on it. "I knew I should've gotten the turbo." Toadette is still screaming and knocking over tables and chairs. "Hear me, Darius! You'll take this story from me when you pry it from my cold, dead..." Mr. Whitehead then picks up Bobby Jim, who is now talking in a high-pitched voice in fast motion. He flicks him back to his house, off-screen.

Toadette is still screaming in Mr. Whitehead's Studio.

"And so, another emergency is avoided, thanks to Toadette." Narrator Darius Matthews said. Scene cuts to Toad and Matthew Madson. Matthew is still saying "Uhhhhh..." and Matthew looks annoyed. "Let's check in on Matthew again. Psst...Matthew Madson."

"Huh?" Matthew asked.

"Just remember PEOF." Narrator Darius Matthews said.

"Toad, if I could make a suggestion, why don't you just make your own story?" Matthew Madson asked Toad.

"Great idea, Matthew!" Toad was cheerful.

Matthew sighs. "Will that be for here or to go?" Matthew closes his mouth as Toad drones on again.

Matthew then facepalms multiple times. Narrator Darius Matthews says, "Hang in there, Matthew. It's all part of the job."

Scene then cuts to a shot of a FanFiction training manual. Narrator Darius Matthews says, "Now that you've learned the basics of your training, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for!" A blue screen appears with Toadette's FanFiction story moving faster to the screen.

"Preparing the FanFiction story!" Narrator Darius Matthews said. "At the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel, that keeps it alive and thriving! For FanFiction, this is your story!" Toadette screams with glee. "And now you, the humble writer of the industry, the all too necessary human resource that keeps her busyness will earn the sacred and dark secrets of how to prepare with your very own hands..." Toadette gasps in joy and excitement.

"Are you ready?" Narrator Darius Matthews says. Toadette nods excitedly. "Are you sure?" Narrator Darius Matthews says. Toadette nods excitedly again.

"Okay! The story i-" The story had to stop there as Narrator Darius Matthews had to know what the story would totally be...

**The End!**


End file.
